


He's Strong, and Kinda Adorable

by Karkashan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first thing Camilla notices about Laslow is that he is strong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Strong, and Kinda Adorable

The first thing Camilla notices about Laslow is that he is strong. He doesn’t hesitate when striking down his foes, his feet moving as if in a dance around his opponents that he takes down, one after one, without any overt effort on his part. She suspects that he is a veteran of some sort of war or another, by the total control he exerts on the field. Her suspicions are confirmed when she gets a good look at his eyes while he is being presented to her brother.  
  
Of course, Laslow being Laslow, he notices her gazing upon him and immediately turns up the charm, just a little bit. Not enough to get noticed by Xander or the rest of the court, but enough to amuse her.  
  
\----- -----  
  
Camilla knows she is strong, and that her methods combined with her personality tend to terrify other people. Those that do not love her are frightened by her. This is Nohr, and she is fine with this. The strong survive, and if fear must be her weapon then so be it. Laslow, of course, is stubborn and chooses to take a middle ground.  
  
“Milady Camilla,” he says to her after a battle, “you are still as mildly terrifying as ever.”  
  
“Only mildly?” she queries with a devious smile.  
  
“There is no question as to your fierceness in battle, milady. But I’ve seen the way you care for my lord Xander. I know the love you have for your siblings and kingdom. I could never be completely terrified of one who held such a noble soul as you.”  
  
Camilla almost calls him out on what she thinks is empty flattery, but is stopped by the look in his eyes. His utter sincerity and admiration for her parch her throat, and set her insides in knots. Thankfully she is spared from needing to come up with a proper reply by the arrival of her beloved sisters.  
  
Just what will that man do to surprise her next, she wonders.  
  
\--- ---  
  
Apparently the answer is ask for her hand in marriage. She’s glad he’s okay with her teasing him a little, since he blushes in the most adorable manner she’s ever seen. In the future, she finds it to be all the more cute when her daughter and her mother-in-law blush in near-identical ways alongside him.  
  
\-- ----  
  
Corrin starts laughing when Camilla tells her of the engagement. “You too, sister?” asks Corrin with a grin.  
  
Camilla’s eyes widen just a tiny fraction. “You mean you and Xander finally-?”  
  
Corrin’s face turns a bit red as she nods in confirmation, a sly smile worming its way on her face as she says “Not just us. Apparently every prince and princess of Nohr has a fiance tonight.”  
  
Camilla hums to herself. “I’m fairly certain that Odin is the one who captured our dear Elise’s heart,” Corrin nods at this, “but I’m not sure who it is that Leo has been wooing.”  
  
“Xander’s other retainer, Peri,” Corrin responds.  
  
“Well then,” Camilla says, “let no one say that our dear younger brother is without a sense of adventure.”  
  
There is a knock on the door, and Azura is lead inside by one of the servants. “Azura,” Corrin jokes, “have you come to tell me you’ve become engaged as well?”  
  
Azura smiles softly and says that yes, she has - and to Niles at that.  
  
This sends Corrin into another round of laughter.  
  
\--- ----  
  
Camilla thought she had felt a strong love for her family before, but as she held her daughter in her arms she wasn’t so sure. For what love could compare to the love she felt for her darling Soleil? Well, the love she felt for the man sitting beside her, crying tears of joy and trembling as she placed their daughter in his arms, came fairly close.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream once, where Gregor was telling his son, Inigo/Laslow, that he felt that his daughter-in-law (Camilla) was only "mildly" terrifying. That stuck with me, and I felt like "eh, like father like son" and that Laslow finds Camilla mildly terrifying as well.


End file.
